This invention relates to a collapsible rake head of the type suitable for temporary attachment to a golf club shaft. A rake head of this type is a useful adjunct to a golfer's equipment for leveling footprints and other disturbances after a golfer has played out of a sand trap. Another use is in retrieving golf balls from waterways and like inaccessible locations.
Rake heads for golfers are known in the art, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,721,755 and 3,870,300. The former patent discloses a rake head attachable to a golf club shaft for retrieving golf balls, and the latter patent discloses a device that holds golf tees in a manner such that they form the teeth of a rake. A "handy sandy" sand trap rake and golf ball retriever is advertised on page 91 of the January 1972 issue of "Golf Digest", and it too mounts on a club shaft that forms the rake handle.
An object of this invention is to provide a rake head, suitable for temporary attachment to a golf club shaft or like handle, which can assume a compact configuration when not in use. Known rake heads which have permanent teeth are relatively bulky and hence inconvenient to store and carry. Further, the teeth protrude in a manner likely to snag clothing and other items. The noted prior rake which forms teeth of golf tees is less bulky when stored without such teeth, but the teeth formed by the tees are relatively inefficient for raking.
Another object of this invention is to provide a golf rake head that is collapsible for storage and yet which deploys to form a relatively sturdy raking implement.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.